bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Oops, My Mistake (Credits)
Credits taken from "Oops, My Mistake", Season 1, episode 34, 34th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Moore and Claudia Silver Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Dan Stewart Larry Solomon Stage Managers Hank Neimark Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Lighting Designers Randy Nordstrom Michael Franks Christien Methot Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Anne Russo Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Bob Lewis Eric Levy Mark Katz Peter Hefter Victor Smith Christien Methot Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Bill DePaoloKeith Conod Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Dara Resnik Anne Russo Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Christien Methot Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Walter Rainard Jack Cooke Keith ConodJack CookeJim Washburn Peter Hefter Victor Smith Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Christien Methot Bobby Vazac Bob Lewis Jerry Cancel Shawn Harkins Mike Scricca Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "What's in the Mail, Today?" Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin & Peter Lurye "Oops! I Goofed Again" Music and Lyrics by Bob & Deena Cole "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "Little Bo Peep" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits